Lost, but Not Found
by jules98
Summary: So I wake up in this random house with a random guy. We both don't remember anything- and I mean anything. "Woah. You better look at this." He gaped at the paper. I snatched it out of his hands before skimming it. I was named Jesse, and he was named Sam... Oh yeah, and apparently we're supposed to... live a normal life... together. Oh, and form a "stable relationship". No thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**A/N:**

**Hello lovelies! So this is my first story! Well, not **_**first **_**but first one getting posted! I'll try to post every Thursday is I can! I'm posting today just to get things started. So, um, read and review and don't spare the criticism. Let me know what you think and please enjoy.**

**Thanks:3**

Chapter One: The Discovery

Jesse POV

My head throbbed, a dull ache on the back of my skull. My eyes fluttered open. I squinted- but everything was too bright and hazy. When my sight cleared, I became aware that I was laying on... a couch? Where _was _I? I glanced down at my body and saw that I was wearing a plain white t-shirt with gray sweatpants. What the hell? Why was I here? Shouldn't I be- wait.

Who _am _I?  
Oh god. I scrambled up and nearly fell over. I positioned myself on my hands and knees, trying to control my shallow breaths. What. The. Fu- I hear a creak and whip my head up. I slowly stand, eyes narrowed, as a strange boy standing a few feet away freezes. His dark brown hair matched his set of dark brown eyes, and he appeared to be in the same uniform as me. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked me over.

"Who the hell are _you_?" The words slid off his tongue like venom. I clenched my fists.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I spat, surprised by my sudden defensiveness. I felt panic rise in my chest but forced myself to ignore it. I flinched when he reached out and had the immediate reflex to grab his wrist and twist it so he fell to the ground. Then I realized what I had done and instantly released his wrist, looking at my hands in shock.

"Ow." He mumbled, standing back up and rubbing his wrists, his eyes training on my every move. Holy crap. I had just taken down a _boy_. Well, man. I wasn't really... sure. I had more violent urges but I was hesitant to do them. Maybe this... man-boy knew where I was. _Who _I was, even.

"Where am I?" I kept my ground as he backed away and shook his head, eyes still narrowed.

"Hell if I know." I roll my eyes at him. This guy was such an... asshole. I launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground. I dug my knee into his back and held his hands behind his back as I pinned him down. Wow. I was kind of awesome. "Will you get the hell off me! You're damn crazy! I don't even _know _you." He spat, squirming to get free. I lowered my lips to his ear.

"Tell me where I am and I will let you go. Spare the bullshit." I dug my knee further in his back and he groaned. I was a friggin' _ninja_.

"I don't know! Get the fuck off of me!" He sighed, obviously irritated and clueless. I rolled off him and shot to my feet. He was obviously an idiot.

"Try anything and I won't hesitate taking you down." I took a defensive stance as he slowly got to his feet. He raised his hands in a silent surrender.

"Okay. So I don't know who you are or who I am. I don't know where we are and why we're here. I don't remember anything, okay? That's complete honesty." He lowered his hands and collapsed onto the couch. So… either he was just like me, or lying. He glared at me and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

"How long were you awake before I was?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He squinted at me.

"I don't know. A couple minutes before, I guess. I was looking around and you woke up and assaulted me." He huffed. I surveyed his expression, searching for any sign of a lie. I rolled my eyes again and decided to investigate. I looked around the room, still keeping the boy-man in my peripheral vision. I peered at the room and noticed that it looked like... a living room? There was the white couch I woke up on in the middle of the room, a wooden coffee table in front of it. The walls were all white, as long as the rug under the coffee table. The floor was wooden and… white. There was also a painting of a white rose hanging on the naked wall. Wow, white lovers I guess. There was a small window that let in some light so I assumed it was midday. It was a fairly small room. I glared back at the man-boy, searching him for any sign of recognition. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a small box grew out of the middle of the coffee table.

"What the hell is that?" The man-boy jumped up as I stood frozen next to the table. He carefully opened the box and took out a piece of paper. The box suddenly vanished back into the table and a door appeared near the corner of the room. We exchanged fearful looks before turning our attention to the paper. His eyes flickered over the paper, his skin becoming ghostly pale. "Woah. You better look at this." He gaped at the paper. I snatched it out of his hands before skimming it. There were a couple lines that were pretty self explanatory. I was a female named Jesse, and he was a male named Sam... Oh yeah, and apparently we're supposed to, and I quote, "You and your mate will bond and grow a connection. You will create a healthy lifestyle. The more you cooperate, the more privileges you will receive." I looked up at the sick looking Sam.

"Is this a joke?" I crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall. He shrugged and looked at the door. "SCREW YOU." I screamed, not really directing it towards anyone.

"They want us to... Okay, I don't even _know _you so there's no way I'm committing to you or doing... anything with you." He looked disgusted.

"Right back at ya." A bad taste filled my mouth. "Well, I'm getting out of here. You can come or stay here. Your choice." I sauntered over to the door and tugged. Locked.

_You may enter the next room when you agree to the terms._

A robot voice chirped, causing me and Sam glanced at each other before both vigorously shaking our heads.

"Nope. Not happening." I marched over to the window. I pushed it but it wouldn't budge. I searched for a lock or a latch. Nothing. Before I could change my mind and question myself, I slammed my fist through the window.

"Are you _nuts_!" Sam shouted at me. My ears were ringing from the impact, my fist bleeding. I clutched it to my chest and nearly fainted when the glass slowly started building itself back together to form the window again. How was that possible? It wasn't. It couldn't be. We were _trapped_. I glanced down at my now throbbing knuckles. I prodded it and hissed when I touched the deep part. It stung like a mother fu-

_Medical supplies are in the next room. If you would like to survive from the building infection, I suggest you agree. _

Building infection? Like a small cut could kill me.

"_Shit_ Jesse. Can you please stop hurting things?" He snorted before approaching me. I flinched back when he tried to touch me. He rolled his eyes in irritation. "Seriously? Just let me see it. I _promise_ I won't rip your head off." I held my hand closer to my chest, covering it with my other hand. He rolled his eyes. Jackass. I lowered my hands to my sides and formed fists, fuming. I winced when my knuckles bent. His expression softened when he saw my stubbornness flare. "Jess you need that thing cleaned up. That's bad." I hid my fist behind my back.

"It's fine." I lied, feeling the blood drip down my hand and onto the floor.

"We accept the terms." Sam yelled, looking around the room and throwing his hands up in surrender. My eyes widened in shock. He did _not _just say that.

_Thank you for cooperating. Enjoy your time, and remember the circumstances_.

"No! I don't accept!" I whipped my head around to see the door open. "You _moron_ do you realize what you've done? We don't know anything and you just did God knows what!" I advanced on him. This... _idiot_ just screwed us- me- over. His eyes widened as he lowered his voice.

"Jess, you need to calm down. We're just going to get that cleaned up and investigate a little. The minute we find a way to escape, we're gone. Okay?" I could not _believe _how _stupid_ this moron was being. I just gaped at him. When I realized he was waiting for my acceptance I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Whatever. But the minute we find to escape I _am_ leaving. There is no hesitation there just so we're clear." I hissed causing Sam to raise his eyebrow. He continued to just stand there and stare at me.

"You know, you're really douchey for a girl." He snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Like you remember anyone else. Shut your mouth, Sammy." His eyes narrowed at the pet name as I sauntered around him and to the door. I really didn't want to go through it first but I wasn't going to wimp out in front of this loser. I tried to stop my hands from trembling as I gripped the knob. I wasn't usually a sissy, but when you wake up with no recollection of anything, a stranger, and a commando robot, you tend to freak out a bit. I heard Sam approaching and protesting against my actions but before he could finish I ripped the door open and gasped.

It was-

Beautiful.

It was a kitchen that had every appliance you could imagine would be needed. The countertops were a black and gray granite and gleaming, the drawers and cupboards black with small silver handles, the appliances a shining silver. It was ridiculous and… really freaky. I heard Sam's soft intake of breath next to me and a small shocked laugh blew through my lips.

"Wow- just wow." Sam whispered. I snorted.

"Yeah, no kidding. Apparently this is more serious than I thought." I cautiously put my bare foot on the cool tile, looking around for any sign of, well, _anything_. I slowly padded through the kitchen and towards the next doorway, barely noticing or acknowledging my throbbing hand. This doorway was wide open with no door. I peeked my head through the entrance and gasped as a slam echoed throughout the empty house. I jumped backwards and put a hand on my racing heart as Sam stared at the door we had come through previously.

_The Beginning Room is no longer needed. Please, explore, and enjoy your time._

My hand slowly slipped from my heart as I met Sam's wide-eyed stare. I shrugged and turned back towards the empty doorway. This room was far more my style… well, I think.

"You know, we should take care of your hand-" I hushed him and kept exploring.

This room was what appeared to be the living room. With white walls, white carpet, two yellow loveseats, and blue and white pillows- it appeared to be really comfy. There was a blue and white table, a white chair, two white lamps, a painting with yellow, blue, and white designs, and blue and white curtains enclosing a window. _A window_. My heart leapt in excitement. I sprinted over to the window, ignoring Sam's commentary in the background. I carefully removed the white vase with daffodils from the window and onto the table, peering out the window. That's when I noticed everything was still. Suddenly the scenery changed and it was snowy. I flinched back and head Sam laugh. I whipped around and glared at him. A goofy grin was splayed across his face, a remote loosely clutched in his hand.

"The windows are _fake_. This remote controls what we see." He clicked it again and I glanced back to see it was suddenly sunny and lively.

What. The. Hell.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rest of the House

**A/N:**

**Hello again! So I decided to post the second chapter tonight, I'm such a sucker. Okay, well, I'll return on Thursday with one or two more chapters! READ AND REVIEW. Thanks!:]**

**-Jules**

Chapter Two: The Rest of the House

"So… should we look around some more?" Sam's dark brown eyes studied my facial features intently. I chewed the inside of my cheek in thought. We _had _been just sitting here for a while in an awkward silence. "There's a first aid kit in the kitchen on the counter. It's looking worse and if you would just let me-"

"Fine." I cut him off hastily. He raised his eyebrows, lips parting slightly.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought." He disappeared for a moment to receive the first aid kit. I sat there. Just sat there. Alone. A shiver ran down my spine. It was shocking how I missed Sam's presence even though I hated his guts. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for him to come back. I counted the seconds, I was already up to six and a half minutes. I sighed, heart racing, and tip toed to the kitchen.

"Sam?" I whispered. I peeked in the kitchen and shrieked when a figure leapt out at me, yelling. I fell back on my butt, absolutely petrified. When my heart attack ended, I saw Sam laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. Then it hit me.

"You _asshole_! You scared the living shit out of me! Don't do that again." I spat, smacking his arm and shooting the nastiest glare I could manage at him.

"I- Oh- Hah-" He could barely get out words. "Your face- And-"

"And _what_?" I narrowed me eyes even more- if possible. He realized how serious I was and managed to die down his laughter a little bit.

"Okay, okay. I- I'm sorry. But- but you should of seen your face." He shoved his knuckles in his mouth to hold back another round of laughter.

"If you ever do that again, you'll lose a body part." I smirked when he raised his eyebrows, sloppy grin still in place. I suddenly gasped and held my hand to my chest.

"Oh my- Oh my God!" I cried out, clutching my hand to my chest, pain shooting across my features.

"Jesse?" Sam's eyes widened and panic was evident in his posture. "Jesse? What's wrong? Oh my God. Crap! Jesse?" He began panicking. Right when he started to yell for help I started laughing. His expression turned confused then it dawned on him. "Ha-ha you damned faker." He smirked, eyes slits. "Bring it on. But first, let me fix you up." I frowned but handed over my hand when he held his hand out. He sat on the ground across from me, first aid kit opened. He took my hand and I flinched at the contact. He shook his head quietly and pulled out some peroxide (at least I think, I think I'm bad with medicines). He dumped some on my wound and I hissed at the sting. He looked uncomfortable at my reaction but continued on by taking out a napkin thing and wiping my wound up. The blood was mostly dry, but it was all over my hand. He wiped it off gently and placed a small pad on my wound before wrapping it in gauze. I was surprised by his gentleness and accurateness of this gesture. When he finished, he released my hand and admired his handy work.

"Thanks." I mumbled, examining my hand. The gauze covered most of it but it felt fine.

"Anytime." He smiled and pulled himself up, holding out a hand for me. I ignored it and pulled myself to my feet, stretching before turning away from him and back to the living room. I plopped down on the too-clean couch, picking at the edges of the gauze. In my peripheral vision I saw Sam plop down next to me and let out a weary sigh.

"I'm going to go check out the rest of the house. You look pretty tired, I know I am. This was… a lot to take in. I'll update you on the house if you'd like. Or you can just come with me." His gaze was fixated on mine, holding my eyes captive in his stare. Only then did I realize how exhausted and overwhelmed I really was.

"I think I'd rather just go with you." I whispered, all harshness gone from my tone and body language. I could tell he was a little surprised, but he said nothing as he got up and walked towards the other door- the closed one. I watched him hesitate slightly as his palm rested loosely on the handle. Eventually he blew out a frustrated sigh and yanked it open. When I saw his eyes widen and jaw slightly slacken, I had to see what was up. I pushed myself up and towards him. He suddenly just entered the doorway, leaving me to slowly approach it. I peeked around the corner and saw a hallway with three doors. Sam entered the one on the left while I debated on going to the one to the left or straight ahead. I decided to stick with Sam and followed his steps.

"Jesse, look. This room describes your personality perfectly." Sarcasm dripped his words. I was shocked by his sudden coldness but snorted.

"Whatever." I was still amazed at this room, even though it was bright and overly enthused or exaggerated. One wall was blue, the rest were white. The bedframe was blocky and white, the comforter blue like the walls with blue and white pillows. There was a night stand too that was also white with a white lamp in the center on each side of the bed. There was also a futon crammed in the corner that was blue and white. The floor was white like the rest of the house, but the painting above the bed was beautiful. And that's me talking. It was a beach with mostly blue but shots of red and orange and even some yellow. It was creepy how… perfect this place was.

"Damn." Sam ran his fingers over the comforter, examining the room. I slipped out of the awe striking room and moved on to the room at the end of the hallway that ended up just being a closet full of every necessity we would ever need. And I mean _every _necessity. Soaps, toothpastes, deodorants, girl products, razors, shaving cream, _everything_. I slipped the door closed and approached the next room which just turned out to be a white bathroom. I mean, everything was white except the handles and faucets which were silver. Don't get me wrong, it was a huge bathroom with a toilet, bathtub (one of those big luxurious ones), a separate shower, and a large counter with two sinks. I turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway looking straight out confused and tired.

"I think it's night time. There's this clock that says it's one in the morning so I'll sleep on the futon and you can get the bed. But we're switching every night." He pointed a finger at me and faux glared, a light smile hanging off his lips. I couldn't help but lightly laugh at his goofy sleepiness.

"Deal." He smiled lazily and walked out from the doorway. I stared at my bandage hand before following cautiously, still unsure of whether or not I was okay with sleeping in the same room as him. He pulled a spare blanket out of the closet before following me into the bedroom. He took one of the pillows off the bed and tossed it onto the futon, hair ruffled due to him constantly running his fingers through it. I quietly clicked the door shut while he curled up on the futon. I switched the light off and climbed into the giant bed. It was cold and lonely, but I was comforted at the fact Sam was just a few feet away.

"Night, Jess." My heart fluttered at the nickname. Wait. _No_. My heart did not just-

"Night, Sammy." I cut my thoughts off. I heard his soft chuckle in the darkness as I burrowed further under the blankets. I sat there for a few moments, squeezing my eyes shut and gripping the blankets tightly. I'm guessing I didn't like the dark because I was freaking out a little bit. Okay. I've made it this far. Suck it up. Eventually I heard Sam's light snores and felt a little comforted. Then I started fading asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling in Hate

**A/N:**

**Hi, again. So, I know the first two chapters are a little rough. I'm not the best at beginnings but I promise as I get further into the book it will hopefully you think it will get better and better. ALSO: I am posting one (maybe two) chapters today, even though it isn't Thursday, just to get it started. I think the more chapters there are, the more people are attracted. Well don't give up on me yet!**

**-Jules**

Chapter Three: Falling in Hate

Sam POV

I flinched awake when a scream punctured my ears. I fell off the futon with a loud thump and lay on the floor, heart racing. I propped myself up on my elbows, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I heard gasping and crying and realized it was coming from Jesse.

"Jesse?" I whispered. The digital clock said it was nine in the morning, so at least we got a decent amount of sleep. I pushed myself up off the ground and made my way to the bed. I reached over and felt Jesse's heated wrist. I gently grabbed both her wrists to stop her from thrashing while I yelled out her name.

"Jesse. Jesse, wake up. Jess, c'mon." Jesse mumbled something incoherently. I didn't really understand how she was having nightmares if she didn't remember anything… Then Jesse flew awake, gasping, her blue eyes wide with fright, brown hair plastered to her face. She really looked helpless and I wasn't sure what to do. I saw her begin to panic at the sight of me, eyes widening more, breathing halted, fear clouding her vision- but eventually she realized the situation and ripped her wrists from my hands, fuming.

"Don't _touch_ me." She hissed. I was taken aback at her coldness, surprised to her reaction. She recovered remarkably fast.

"Jess, you were having a nightmare, I just thought-"

"I'm fine." She spat angrily before leaping off the bed, ripping the door open so hard it hit the other wall with a house shaking bang, and sprinted off.

"_Shit_." I whispered to myself before taking off after her. When I left the bedroom, I noted to myself at how the lights were on (censored by motion?) all the time. There were no light switches. Wow, I get distracted easily. I shook my head and jogged into the living room to see Jesse whipping her head around, searching desperately for an exit. There were tears running down her cheeks but she wasn't making a sound. Well, if you didn't count her panicked breathing.

"Jess, calm down-" I tried to calm her down but she cut me off with a glare and a heavy slew of words.

"Look, pretty boy. _Don't _call me Jess, _don't_ get close to me, and _don't_ touch or talk to me. Got it?" Her eyes were wide and wild. She darted away from me and sprung to the window, reaching her fist back-

"_No_!" I shouted at her, jumping over the table and grabbing her wrist lightly. "Remember last time?" I gestured to her wounded hand and instead of calming down she let out a frustrated scream and began kicking, hitting, clawing, biting- the whole nine-yards. I grabbed both her wrists and pinned her against the wall. She continued to thrash and sob and screech, but I held on. Eventually she would tire out, then maybe she would be a little more reasonable. When she did go limp, I held up by her wrists as she slumped into me. I carried/dragged her over to the couch and set her down. I sat at the other end of the couch and watched her bury her head in her hands, mumbling to herself... or me.

"I can't do this. I can't be _caged_. I need to get out of here." I could barely hear her muttering, but I caught on.

"Jess," I decided to ignore her request. "we can't right now, okay? But I promise you, when we get even the tiniest glimpse of a way out of here, we'll be out and… well, out." Wow. I sure was reassuring. She sat there shaking for a minute before freezing, hands dragging down her panic-stricken face. The next thing I knew she was straddling me, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face into my shoulder. I froze, hands in the air while she clung to me. Is she bipolar or something?

"I really hate you." She whispered, her warm breath tickling my neck. I couldn't help but smile.

"I know." I relaxed and gently rubbed her back. She just needed some reassuring and she'd be back to her douche-self in no time. Eventually her quick breaths turned into soft snores. I laughed and noted to make fun of her later for snoring. I awkwardly picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, carefully placing her on the bed and scampering away. Things were… weird. I barely knew this girl and I already found myself already hugging her? Carrying her? Caring about her? What the heck.

I shuffled into the kitchen, stomach snarling in want of food. I stared longingly at the fridge, unsure of whether I should investigate. I sighed, it's just a fridge. I pulled it open and gasped. Food. So. Much. Food. I opened the freezer and saw a bunch of frozen meals. At least I didn't have to cook anything, I _suck _at cooking. I couldn't even make water. I pulled out a frozen microwaveable pizza and set it on the counter while I searched for plates. I opened the cupboard closest to me. It conveniently had a bunch of nice looking black and white plates. I pulled one out and prepared the pizza, popping it into the microwave to heat it up. I sat at the island on a stool, mindlessly shoving pizza into my mouth.

After wandering around and eventually finding a garbage can to dump out the extras, I found myself sprawled on the couch, my arm lying lazily across my stomach. I was tired. But there was no way I was going to sleep after Jess had her freak out. I wasn't going to risk her getting hurt again, no matter how much she pissed me off. I tapped my fingers to a random beat on my leg, staring at the fake window. I scooped up the remote and changed it to winter, but it was different this time. The trees were swaying, birds flew across the sky, snow slowly floated down. I sat up and stared dreamily. I wish I remembered times in the snow. There were woods that a deer, or doe, emerged from, snow dotting its black muzzle. I shot up and raced to the window, clutching the sill. The doe snorted and took off. My heart thumped in my chest. _Animals_. I picked at my brain for anything, just _anything_.

One thing was for sure, something in my past had to do with animals.

Was I a vet? Did I do something to an animal? Did I have one? I searched my brain for anything and came up with nothing. I growled in frustration and punched the pillow before standing up and ripping the blinds closed over the window. I hated, absolutely _despised_, not being able to remember something. I remembered everything, so why- and how- was my memory just gone? And why did it happen to Jesse too?

"God damnit." I spat.

_You and your mate are progressing well. We would appreciate it if you would bond quicker, but please do whatever is necessary to create and solidify the relationship. We do what we can to make this as easy and painless as possible. Thank you._

I gaped at the ceiling before recomposing myself. I calmed my temper down and decided to try to get some answers.

"Why are we here? And why us?" I made sure not to list all my questions, just a couple at a time. A couple minutes later the voice responded.

_We chose you because we found the both of you as compatible mates. You are here to form a relationship and create a bond with your partner._

Seriously? Was this thing stupid, or…?

"Yes, but _why_? _Why _do we have to do that?" Again, another couple minutes went by until it replied.

_Classified. Please continue to cooperate and privileges will be given. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your day._

Silence. I quietly fumed, pissed that the stupid voice was refusing to give me answers. I also did not like the fact that I was being told nothing, that I know nothing, and that I have no idea what is going on. But, maybe if I go along with it, maybe it- or they- will let us go. I slumped back onto the couch and pondered some things. If I did find a way out, would I risk bringing her too? Should I help Jesse? I mean, I barely know her. I was torn out of my ponderings when I saw an exhausted Jesse emerge from the doorway to the hallway. Her hair was all over the place, eyes squinted in that tired- I-just-woke-up-leave-me-the-hell-alone way. She rubbed her eyes and just stood there. Eventually her eyes opened completely and were narrowed on me.

"How long have you been awake?" She hissed. Jesus Christ, she must be bipolar.

"Uh, well since you passed out? About an hour or so." Her eyes narrowed a little more and her head tilted to the side.

"I passed out? You passed out first." She looked extremely confused.

"Well, yeah. That was last night. But when you woke up and-"

"I never woke up moron." She spat, her eyes were wide and untrusting with her eyebrows raised like that. I snorted. Did she not remember flipping her lid?

"Um, yeah you did. Remember? Freaking out? Crying? Passing out?" I examined her face as it twisted in confusion.

"Stop screwing with me!" She looked a little scared now. I shook my head and looked down.

"Do you not remember waking up and freaking out? I calmed you down and you hugged me and stuff. Then you kind of passed out and I put you back in bed." Her nose scrunched up in a cute way- uh, no. Not cute. Gross way. Anyway…

"Stop screwing with me. I don't let people screw with me." She threw me one last hateful look before stalking off to the chair in the corner, plopping down in it in disgust. She stared at her feet for a while- refusing to look at me.

"If you're hungry there's food in the fridge. I'm going to take a shower." I stood up and shuffled over to the hallway, feeling her staring rays of caution into my back. I shook it off and slid into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. I decided to look for clothes since I felt disgusting in these sweats. I opened the closet and there were tons of clothes. The top two racks were mine I was guessing- sweats, tees, socks, boxers, jeans, and shorts. The bottom two must be Jesse's- tees, sweats, jeans, socks, underwear, bras, tank tops, and shorts. Wow. I peeked at the size on the shirt and sweats I was wearing and compared it to the others. _Just my size_. Creepy. I decided to worry about that later.

I turned the shower on and undressed myself before sliding into the shower. The cold water poured off me but I barely felt it. All of this was just so weird. Just- I wish I knew what I was doing. And, you know, where and who I was.


	4. Chapter 4: Progression

**A/N:**

**Hi guys. Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others. So, I'm already struggling- I'm not really reviewing my stories, just writing them and posting so I have no regrets about them. Please let me know if something doesn't make sense or if something is wrong. Be honest! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, but don't just hate on my story or me. Thanks.**

**-Jules**

Chapter Four: Progression

Jesse POV

Great. This loser is screwing with me. But then again, why would he joke about something like that? But I would've remembered that… I'm sure of it. Whatever. He's nuts. Maybe a nice long shower will cool him and his craziness off for a bit. After sitting and contemplating what just happened for five minutes, I forced myself out of the chair and all but sprinted to the kitchen.

Truth is, I was _starving_. I just didn't want to eat with the idiot around. I pulled open the fridge and he had been right. There was _food_. So much of it. I had never seen so much food in my li- well, at least I don't remember seeing that much. I opened the freezer and noticed a box of donuts. Donuts sounded so good right now and no one could stop me from eating them. I snatched the box, slamming the fridge closed and scampering to the living room as if I could get caught. I rolled my eyes at my foolishness and plopped down on the couch, shoving my face with donuty goodness.

I could hear the soft sound of the shower running, wishing I had thought to take one earlier. I sniffed my armpit (I know, I'm attractive) and flinched away. Wow, I am _disgusting_. I continued to chew and stare blankly at the wall until I heard the shower turn off and the sound of padding around. I finished off the box, (wow I'm a pig) and ambled to the kitchen. I looked around and found a garbage can under the sink to find a frozen pizza package. Oh, he must have already eaten. I hmphed before glancing down at my still bandaged hand. I unwrapped it, suspicious to why it stopped hurting.

The gauze fell to the floor silently. The wound was _gone._ Just gone. _What the hell?_ I bit back panic and decided to look on the bright side of things. It was healed and I didn't have to wear a bandage anymore. I scooped up the gauze and threw it away. I shivered at the weirdness before turning around and shuffling to the bathroom. He better get out soon because I was sick of smelling like road kill. I raised my fist to knock on the door and the door blew open, warm steamy air blowing into my face. I blinked back in shock and saw Sam grinning in the doorway.

"Your turn. You really need one." He scrunched his nose up like I was a smelly hobo and stepped around me. That's when I noticed he changed clothes. Instead of the sweat outfit he was in an orange tee with blue jeans. They fit him pretty nicely. Woah- uh, I mean- He raised his eyebrows at me. I opened my mouth to rebut but a look of recognition spread across his features.

"Oh, and there's clothes for both of us in the closet in there. They're _just our size_." He hinted before smiling and exiting into the living room. I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts before entering the bathroom that was still warm and steamy from the previous shower. I opened the closet and sure enough there were clothes for me and him. I peeked at the tags. They _were_ in just my size. I raised my brows and closed the closet, turning on the shower and undressing myself. I tossed my clothes into a hamper in the corner and stepped into the shower. The water was still warm from previously. There was shampoo and stuff on the shelf in the shower. Holy crap they were prepared for us.

Weird.

I took a long, soothing shower- desperate to wash away all the stress and craziness. I really wasn't sure what to do with the whole "love-Sam-or-suffer" thing. I really didn't want to know what the consequences were if we didn't "obey". I mean, as much as I would love to rebel, I knew when it was the right time not to. I mean, these people- this _thing_- must be the cause of our memory loss. It knew our clothing size, it obviously wanted us alive and well, and it knows our names. I wish it would tell us more, I really did.

I decided to stop my thought process before I just freaked myself out more. I turned off the warm water, instantly missing the warmth. Steam radiated off my skin as I padded out and pulled a towel off the rack on the wall. I wrapped it under my arm pits and tucked it in so it stayed put. I reopened the closet and pulled out a red "wife beater" (God, I hated the name of those things. All they are are tank tops with thicker straps.) and a pair of gray sweats. I pulled out undergarments and slipped them all on, rolling up the bottoms of the sweatpants so they were up to my mid-calf.

I walked over to the sink, tossing my towel into the hamper, and searched the drawers for something. I found a brush and ran it through my hair. I found a hair tie in the same drawer and scooped my hair up into a messy bun. I stared into my own pale blue eyes before examining my black hair. My hair was naturally shiny and smooth, I guess I was lucky like that. It was also pin straight. I blew out a rough sigh and turned away from my reflection, leaning against the counter edge, hands gripping it on either side of my thighs.

I stood there for a while.

Just thinking.

Until I heard a knock on the bathroom door that made me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Jess? You alright in there?" I heard Sam's voice through the door. Wow. I was such an ass to him but he still managed to be nice to me. It took me a second to muster up my voice.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Give me a sec." I glanced at myself one more time in the mirror before ripping open the bathroom door, startling Sam. I smirked. "I take it you don't like being scared either?" His eyes were wide. When he recomposed himself, a smirk set across his lips. He leaned down so his lips were a whisper length away from my ear.

"I take it you don't either." His breath tickled my ear. I _definitely _did not think he would ever have the guts to fake flirt with me. I stood there, frozen in place, as he backed away with a cocked brow. I smiled innocently as I leaned forward, my lips centimeters from his so I could feel his breathing from his parted lips, and whispered-

"I take it you don't understand personal space. Me either." I grinned as I felt his breath stop for a moment, eyes wide with surprised. I laughed before stepping around him and to the living room. I nearly had a heart attack when the robot voice decided to pop up out of nowhere.

_We are pleased with your progress. We have decided to award you with time outside. Be warned, do not try to run off or you will experience a series of shocks- if you make it a certain distance, the shocks will be set to death. Thank you, and please proceed._

A door wall appeared on the other side of the living room. I whipped around to see Sam's stunned expression mirroring mine. We just stared blankly at each other before racing to the door wall.

"No _way_." He grinned.

"Yes way. Now let's get the hell out of here." I replied, not even thinking about the part where we would get shocked. The only thing on my mind was getting the hell out of here.


	5. Chapter 5: Unsure

**A/N:**

**Hia guys! Okay, so here's another chapter! I don't really have much to say so… here you go. OH, one thing. I'm starting to like this story more than my other one now… so I might just work on this one for now. PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS. Thank you much. (Sorry for taking so long to update, lots going on.)**

**-Jules**

Jesse POV:

Sam carefully wrapped his hand around the handle, hesitating before pulling open the glass door. We were hit by a wave of fresh air that I breathed it in greedily while stepping outside in a daze. I twirled around in a slow circle, examining the perimeter. We were surrounded by woods. I was guessing we weren't supposed to go in the woods but that didn't stop me from running right up to the edge of them, peering into the thick band of trees like I could see deep inside it. I stood on my tippy-toes, looking for a fence or some kind of barrier. I was about to step forward when I heard Sam gasp. I whipped around and saw him carefully cradling his hand, examining the woods. His eyes flickered up to mine.

"It zapped me. I was careful so it wasn't too bad but the… thing wasn't joking." He examined his hand before peering at the wall of forest like he could see an invisible wall. I turned back around and carefully stuck out my hand. I edged it closer and closer until a sharp zap snipped my arm. I yelped and leapt back.

"I told you." Sam laughed at me. I shot him a nasty glare before sauntering over to the middle of the lawn and laying down on my back, staring up at the sky. I heard Sam silently lay down next to me- close, but not touching. My heart thumped in my chest. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Sam broke the silence.

"I wonder if the sky is even real." He murmured. I felt his hand wrap around mine… strangely, I didn't seem to mind… It was comforting. Jesus, something must be wrong with me. I gripped his hand tightly as I gazed at the 'sky'. We lay out there for what felt like hours. When the sky started darkening I sat up and glanced at Sam. Usually he won't shut up. I nearly burst out laughing when I saw he was snoring softly, one hand laying lazily across his chest, the other gripping mine. I smiled sweetly before slipping my hand out of his and pushing myself to my feet. I stared at his peaceful face for a moment (creepily) before creeping back into the house. I flipped on the lamp light before shuffling to the bedroom.

When I found a bundle of blankets in the closet, I grabbed a couple and made my way back outside. I tossed one over Sam, carefully tucking it in around him. It was a fairly warm night thankfully. Not wanting to wake him, I lay about a foot away from him, bundling myself in the other blanket. I gripped its soft edges, staring up at the starry sky and praying for answers. I shut my eyes and lay my face on the soft grass. Right before I fell asleep I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and fingers intertwine with mine.

I woke up the next morning surprisingly warm. I forced my eyes open and yelped when I saw Sam's face inches from mine. He smiled sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I glanced away. I sat up and stretched, pretending not to notice Sam glance at the strip of bare skin that showed under the hem of the wife beater. I pulled my hand from his- surprisingly upsetting to me. He sat up too, watching me carefully as if waiting for me to freak out.

"I'm not going to bite you." I mumbled, untangling myself from the blanket… blankets. I was wrapped in two. I looked up at him curiously and noticed he was blanketless.

"You were shivering last night and you needed it more than me." He shrugged like it was nothing. My heart swelled- it was both pleasurable and frightening. I couldn't like this guy, I barely knew him.

"Thanks. You know, there are more blankets inside." I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled softly.

"Yeah but that was so far away." I grinned at his laziness. I was with him on that one. We sat there silently, looking at anything but each other. "So, wanna scavenge for food?" Sam peered at me and smiled when he saw my burst of happiness.

"You read my mind." I jumped to my feet, pulling Sam up with me. I scooped up the blankets and we walked inside.

Sam POV:

"Holy _crap_. These are the best pancakes ever!" I exclaimed. Jess laughed and shook her head, flipping the last few over. She has taken out her bun and her hair was now in curls down her back. "Erm, well, I think anyway." I bit the inside of my cheek, wondering if my mom or dad ever made pancakes for me. I wish I could remember _something_. I chewed thoughtfully while Jess sat across from me and silently ate her pancakes. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. My hand itched to do the same when it fell out of place again. I internally kicked myself- I will not like this girl. She's… well, a douche. A bipolar, psycho douche.

I laughed out loud and Jess cocked a brow at me. I smirked at her before pretending as if nothing happened. I wasn't going to lie; Jess was a pretty girl-woman- whatever. Her blue eyes contrasted greatly with her hair and her cheekbones were sharp and angular. She could be a model. That's when I realized I had been scrutinizing her face, my eyebrows furrowed in thought. Jess laughed at me and shook her head, her pearly white teeth peeking out from behind her full lips.

_ Snap out of it Sam_.

Jesus, maybe I'm a hormonal teenager. But I looked older. I sighed and finished off my pancakes before standing up,

"I'm going to go shave." I said awkwardly before scampering off. I felt her blue eyes burning into my back as I walked away. Wow, I was being such a freak. I face-palmed myself as I locked the bathroom door. I pulled out a razor and shaving cream from the closet before beginning to shave off the scruff that was already growing back. Being a guy kinda sucked.

When I walked out of the bathroom I accidentally ran into Jess.

"Woah! Watch it hippie-man." She glanced at me and faux gasped. "Woah! Where'd the hippie go? Have you seen him? He looks just like you but-" I laughed and bumped her shoulder with mine.

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at me. I raised my eyebrows before scooping her up over my shoulder. She shrieked in surprised, feet kicking and fists pounding my back.

"Let go asshole! Put me down you motherfu-" I tossed her onto the bed. I laughed at her bewildered expression. Her eyes narrowed at me as I turned around to leave. Suddenly I felt her weight crash onto my back, arms wrapped around my neck and legs wrapped around my waist. I stumbled before catching myself and running.

"No! This was not my intention!" She yelled through her laughter. I ran outside, her bouncing against my back as I ran around. She was pretty light, much like her laughter. I turned my head to see her expression gleeful.

"Having fun?" She made a face at me before burying her face into my back. I could feel her laughter being muffled by my shirt, her warm breaths warming my skin. I tossed her onto the grass- gently- and plopped down next to her. When our laughter faded she scowled at me.

"That wasn't funny." She crossed her arms. What? Where did that come from? I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Liar." I stuck my tongue at her but she didn't miss a beat.

"Ass."  
"Douche."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Dick-ass."

"Bit- What the hell is a dick-ass?" I made a face at her, internally laughing. She bit her lip and smiled.

"Do you really want to know?" She challenged. I made a disgusted face before turning away from her.

"You're such a dude." I laughed when I felt her hit my arm. I faked hurt, clutching my heart and sniffling.

"That hurt my feelings." I wiped a pretend tear away. She rolled her eyes but grinned.

"That was the point. Dick-ass." She snorted at my confused expression.

Jess really was something else.


End file.
